Pure Morning
by deadgummiegirl
Summary: Judy Morgan has lived in Forks all of her life. She does her best to make everyone around her happy and everyone thinks she'll have a bright future . . . except Judy. She can't get past her so-called horrible looks and does drastic things to change. But when a new family moves to town, one of them just might make her realize how beautiful she is, inside and out.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello lovely readers! This is my first fic on this website so I'm pretty nervous. I'd really like feedback, bad or good. Critiques are what give me fuel to make my writing better, so don't be afraid to give your honest opinion.

This will eventually get into The Twilight Saga, and some things will be different.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga (If I did trust me, it would not be what it is now!) I do own my OCs and any other original ideas.

**Prologue**

All my life I had been following a regular, boring routine. School, homework, chores, maybe some random extracurricular activities, then repeat. I easily lost myself in my head, where everything about myself was perfect and I could do anything I wanted, even if said things were impossible. In my head I could live out my own fairy tale. I mean, I know that could never be my reality, but those thoughts were what kept me going.

That being said, at this point in my life I never, and I mean **never **imagined being scared for my life and for the life of someone I loved in such a crazy, drastic situation. I didn't really believe these types of things existed. That was just a half-assed hope to help me believe there were some strange, beautiful, fantastical things really out there.

Hell I never thought anyone other than my family would love me. But he made me feel like the brightest, biggest star in the dark sky. The one everyone made their wish on. He made me think I could do all of those crazy, impossible things I've always dreamed about. And not just because he could promise me the time to do them, but because he made me realize I was worth something. That I could be loved and appreciated.

So let's just pray to whatever person or thing that has the power to return him and my new family back to me safe and sound. Because I want all the time I can get with them.


	2. Jude, Not Judy

**Author's Note: Finally a full chapter! I've only gotten one review but I really appreciate it. Thanks Lurcherlover123 :). But I have gotten some favorites and alerts which is awesome too. **

**Here are some things I think I should explain about the story. It starts during the Cullen's first day ever at Forks High. So Edward, Alice, Jasper would be sophomores. Oh and Alice and Jasper are not together and have never been in my story. She has her own mate. If I got everything planned out right you will be introduced to him in the next chapter. Bella won't be making an appearance for awhile obviously. I hopefully plan on writing about my character throughout the whole saga if you guys would like that. If I do write that far into it, there will be some minor changes until Eclipse and then the changes will be major! **

**Remember reviews are love :)**

**Chapter One – Jude, Not Judy**

"Honey breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. You need to finish getting ready. Don't want to be late for the first day."

"Yeah I'll be down in a few minutes," I yelled back down to my mom. Or maybe more than a few minutes. There has to be something in this closet to make this lump of a body look at least half way decent. Light wash jeans do not make a big but look great.

"Sweetheart it's all ready."

'Well', I think looking miserably into my mirror, 'I guess this is as good as it's gonna get. As usual'

As I head down the stairs I grab my backpack and jacket, already hearing my mother's southern twang trying to sing along to some Tim McGraw song. I drop my things and take a seat at the dining table just as mom adds a plate of bacon to the heaps of food already on the table. My mother and her southern cooking. It all has my mouth watering, especially the hot pancakes and melting butter, but I'll definitely pass on those.

"You excited to go back?" Mom asks, "Only three more years and you'll be outta that school you call a hell hole."

"Well if it's a hell hole then it's safe to say I'm not really all that excited," I say with a smirk, all the while piling slices of apples, oranges, and some grapes onto my plate, along with a good sized raspberry muffin. "How long ago did dad head to the station?"

"A little less than an hour ago."

"Ah crap," I shriek looking at the clock above the china cabinet, the hands already pointing out eight o' clock. "I'll see ya later mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I haphazardly gather my things, including my half eaten muffin, and head out the door. But before I can get there I slam into a phantom body. "Whoa there kid."

I look up seeing my Uncle Jack, "I'm guessing you're late again," he laughs.

"I'm guessing you're here uninvited to eat my mother's cooking since Grandma decided to stop feeding you for a while."

"Oh you know me so well little Judy," he coos in a little baby voice while proceeding to ruffle my hair.

"Aargh. Get off! I gotta go!" I head towards the door and as I'm heading out of it I call back, "And it's Jude not Judy!"

I start jogging the two blocks to school. Luckily most of the way is a canopy of trees, so I won't be too wet from the light drizzle that's usually ongoing here in rainy Forks. Thinking about it, being late isn't so bad. I have to jog which means I'll burn more calories than if I'd have walked. The subject of calories makes me remember the muffin I'd grabbed. Gain a few calories of burn some. I throw the muffin into the woods beside me opting for some weight lost. It had gotten soggy from the rain anyway.

I finally make it to the school parking lot with just five minutes to get to the gym before they hand out our schedules and locker numbers.

Shaking off the rain from my jacket I step into the gym, trying to locate some of my classmates.

"Hey Judy! Jude!"

I turn to my left to see a hand frantically waving over the crowd. Suddenly my friend Angela's head pops out from behind another student, "Hey Jude over here."

"Hey guys," I breathe out when I get over to them. Eric immediately slings an arm around my shoulder.

"I was waving you over here for like five minutes," he says.

I laugh, "Oh so it was you who looked like the person having a seizure?"

"Yeah that was him," Mike walks up, "I don't know how you can be so cheery," he says to Eric, struggling through a yawn. "It's too early!"

"Alright sophomores, gather around. I've got your schedules," our Art teacher Mr. Joplin shouts. Mike, Eric, Angela, and I just keep towards the back of the group to wait for ours, instead of pushing through the throngs of people.

"Oh my God guys! Have you heard?"

I look up and sigh. Dear God why? Why this early in the morning? I wasn't ready for this. That voice can only belong to Jessica Stanley and of course the only reason she would be so excited was a) because there's a sale going on somewhere, or b) she's just heard some new, juicy gossip. And I'm pretty sure there's not a shopping mall for miles around here.

Angela just gives me a look and gives in, "What? What's going on?"

" We've got six new kids this year and from what I've heard the guys are all insanely gorgeous!"

"Oh cool," I add, "at least we'll have something nice to look at this year."

"Hey!" I hear Eric and Mike simultaneously, "I think you've forgotten the bountiful manliness that is us," Eric says while him and Mike obnoxiously flex their nonexistent muscles.

Angela giggles and Jessica kind of looks disgusted. "Yeah no."

"Whatever. So are there any hot chicks in this family?" Can't say Mike doesn't have priorities.

Jessica rolls her eyes but indulges him, "I heard they're all extremely beautiful. Some of the junior girls were talking about one of them, Rosalie I think, anyway evidently she practically a supermodel."

"Well it'll be nice to have some new kids around." Of course, Angela always the optimist. Gotta love her.

"You know what grade these guys are in? I wanna see these mysterious new kids," I say in a spooky voice.

"I just know some are sophomores and the rest are juniors. I've been looking for them in here but they're probably getting the whole welcome to Forks thing from Principal Morrison. I'm sure we'll get a real good view of them at lunch!" Yeah because that's just what any new kid would want Jessica, you staring at them like they're a designer pair of heels you want.

My schedule didn't turn out half as bad as I thought it would. First hour Spanish went ok. It would have been better if Jessica hadn't whisper/babbled in my ear about what she thought the new kids would be like. If these poor kids didn't meet her expectations she'd probably have a mental breakdown. She's never talked this much, and that's saying something.

U.S. History was good as always. It was one class I really enjoyed. Plus Angela was in that class, which meant we could be partners on projects. But it was third hour that I finally got a glimpse at one of my new classmates. And let's just say I was taken aback.


	3. Peppy Little Pixie

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for those of you reading, who are also not reviewing :/ You have no idea how ecstatic I would be if I got reviews that just said "not too bad." And I'm actually concerned about getting all of the characters personalities' right. So if you have any concerns about that, feel free to tell me. Alice makes her first appearance in this chapter. So enjoy. **

**Chapter Two – Peppy Little Pixie**

Now I was usually taken aback in Algebra but this time it wasn't because of all the combined numbers and letters, theories, and general confusion that we'd never need after graduating. It was the perfectly put together, beautiful pixie like girl who was standing at the front of the classroom taking to our teacher Mrs. Stockett. She reminded me of a doll, if a doll looked like it was about to explode with energy. She radiated nothing but happiness. Hell even Jessica all buzzed up on Red Bull never looked this hyper.

She was very short with her black hair in a spiky bob. Dressed in soft purple colors with a white jacket and flats. And she was very pale. I'm talking white out, see through the page pale. Which actually made me kind of feel better about my pasty complexion. I don't know how but almost everyone in school has some color even if they do live in a place that only gets sun about three days out of the year. So if there's one thing I get nagged on for, it's my ability to never keep a tan.

But her paleness wasn't the only thing that peaked my attention. It was her eyes. They were a beautiful, buttery gold color. They must be contacts because if they aren't, that's just not natural.

Everyone was staring at her, including me, although I didn't have my mouth hanging open like a few of my graceless classmates. But she didn't seem to mind. I had a feeling she was the type of person who loved making new friends.

"Alright everyone as you probably already know we have some new students joining us this year," Mrs. Stockett declared, making almost everyone jump out of their daydreaming about the new girl, "Alice why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Hello everyone," she said cheerfully. Her voice was very unique, like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. Wow that sounded corny.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I just moved here from Alaska with my siblings. I love to shop and garden with my mother."

"That was lovely Alice. I hope you enjoy living here in Forks. Now why don't you sit behind Miss Morgan." Oh lord when Jessica hears about this she'll have a heart attack.

"Judy," Mrs. Stockett calls, "could you raise your hand please."

Of course being the polite person that I am (at least in front of my teachers) I raised my hand.

Evidently this really pleased Alice because she did a little jump and practically skipped to the seat behind me. Usually this girl would be a little too peppy for me but that's not a reason to dismiss her. And what the hell, I could probably use some more friends. Sometimes I think the only reason I'm friends with Angela, Mike, and Eric is because we've been in school with each other since pre-school. And Jessica is a friend, although she's easier not to like than everyone else, but she's a good person. Don't get me wrong I get along great with the four of them and we have a lot in common, it's just sometimes I don't really know why they like me so much.

Class was boring as usual. Even though all we did is go over the syllabus of rules and what we would be learning. Of course even if we weren't doing that it would be boring, it's Algebra for Christ sakes. But we did get ten minutes at the end of class to do anything we wanted, so that's when I decided to formally introduce myself to Alice.

As I turned around in my seat she looked poised and ready to talk to me. She had a big grin on her face like she expected me to talk to her. It was actually a little creepy.

"Hi," I said hesitantly as I stuck out my hand to shake. I know it may seem kind of old school for someone my age to be shaking hands, but you can thank my mother for drilling her southern manners into my head. "I'm Judy, but please call me Jude."

"It's nice to officially meet you," she grasped my hand to shake it. I flinched a little because of how cold her hand was but tossed the thought aside to shake it back. "As you already know I'm Alice," she added with a giggle.

"Yeah," I answered with a small laugh, "those class introductions must be getting pretty old by now huh?"

"Oh it's not so bad. I've got my lines all memorized now. Jude I hope this isn't to forward but I'd really like it if I could call you my official first friend."

"Sure. I'd like that. But if we're gonna be friends we have to get to know each other a little better."

And with that we basically started a game of twenty one questions. Well, really it was only about eleven questions because the lunch bell cut us off. But in that time I learned that all of the siblings were adopted. But some of them were actually related. Alice, Emmett, and Edward were the Cullens. Rosalie and Jasper were the Hales, and then there was Jimmy Bentley who was Alice's boyfriend. It was quite adorable how she gushed over him. I definitely can't wait to meet him.

I also learned that Alice and Rosalie were avid shopping addicts, and without a second chance to decline I was then invited to a shopping spree in the future with them. Alice loved to decorate and any excuse for a party was a happy day for her. She was definitely one of the most girly girls I've ever known.

In turn I told her how I was an only child, but was very close with my mom, Uncle Jack, and my Grandma. My dad worked down at the police station and could be kind of a hard ass, but he loved me and was just very protective. We also bonded over our love of drawing, and I told her how I also dabble in writing now and then.

"Well I'll see you soon Jude," Alice promised as she skipped out the door to find the rest of her siblings.

"Bye." Well that was nice. I actually made a new friend. It's definitely a miracle seeing I've had the same four friends my whole life. And I really, really like Alice. Hopefully her family is just as cool as she is because the way she was talking, I might be around them quite a lot.

I walked to my locker to deposit my new bane of my existence: my Algebra book. Starting towards the cafeteria I saw Angela up ahead and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey there little lady," I said into her ear from behind while giving her a big, and probably in her opinion an unnecessary, bear hug.

"Jeez Jude assault much?"

I laughed and linked our arms, "I do it out of love."

"Hey where you going?" she asked as I veered off in the opposite direction.

"Oh I'm not very hungry so I'm just gonna get some juice from the machine."

"Alright," she said looking at me skeptically. If anybody could notice my erratic eating habits it would be Angela.

After grabbing my bottle of orange juice from the machine I made my way over to our usual table. Mike and Jessica were already there, deep in conversation. Which more than likely was not that interesting but probably amusing. Eric dropped down in a seat next to Jessica as I reached my own chair and tuned into the conversation.

"Well I had gym with this big guy Emmett," Jessica said, "I've never seen muscles like that! He is so gorgeous. And when he smiles, OMG!" At this Mike just rolled his eyes.

"He is so cute!" she practically screeched, "But evidently he's dating the new girl Rosalie. I saw them holding hands in the hall. How creepy is that? Dating someone you live with."

"Come on Jessica," Angela said as she sat down, "They're not actually related."

"Still it's weird."

"How is it any different than living with a boyfriend of girlfriend before you get married?" Honestly I just wanted to hear the hilarious reasoning Jessica was gonna come up for that one.

"Well," she stated while giving me a look like I was completely stupid, "It just is."

"Heck if I lived with a good looking piece of ass like that I'd definitely tap it," Mike said staring at the doors to the lunch room.

In any other circumstances us girls would have tore into him for that one but we were focused on the six stunning people making their way to the lunch line.


	4. Confused, Bewildered, and Not So Creepy

**Author's Note: So this is the longest chapter I've written so far although it may not seem that way. It's a lot of description but I don't think I overdid it. We all know what the Cullens look like but I wanted it to come from my characters mind. **

**I'm also debating about making the next chapter from Jasper's POV when he enters the cafeteria. I think it would make the story better and it'd be nice to get a little bit of both the main character's sides. So I'd really like your guys input on that. And if you want that to happen I might do it on and off throughout the story when I think it would fit.**

**So please leave some reviews letting me know what you think! **

**X'sDarkenedGrace** – Well I'm glad you like it and thank you for being my first reviewer! And I'm glad Jude reminds you of yourself. That makes me feel a better about writing my original character. I wanted her to seem likable and real, but she does have some problems that will become apparent within time.

**Chapter Three – Confused, Bewildered, and Not So Creepy**

A couple, who from Jessica's description I assumed to be Emmett and Rosalie, walked in first, hand in hand. And they, like Alice were insanely gorgeous and perfect. Jessica's description was crap compared to actually seeing them. Emmett was huge; he had to be at least a little over six feet tall and his muscles were humungous. He could probably snap your neck like a twig with his thighs. Not that I was thinking of my head being in between them but . . . wow, I am really more pervy than I ever knew I was. Anyway, he looked like a carefree guy, especially with that smirk on his face that seemed to say he could cause a lot of mischief.

Rosalie looked like your typical supermodel. Well actually supermodel isn't even a great enough word to describe her looks. She was tall, slim but with curves in all the right places. Her blonde hair flowed behind her in perfect, waves. I've never seen anyone look like her. But she would look even better if she didn't have a frown etched on her face. But you know I don't really blame her. Being the new kid and having everyone stare at you is probably pretty close to hell.

Behind them came Alice who was holding hands with Jimmy, which made me smile. The way she talked about him made them look even more cute and perfect together. He had dark mocha skin but in a strange way he looked a little pale. It was hard to describe. It was like a little color had been drained from him. He wasn't as nearly as tall as Emmett or even Rosalie, maybe 5'6" or 5'7", but he still towered over Alice's small stature. His hair was buzzed close to his head and it seemed his eyes never left Alice as she chatted beside him. You could tell from the way he looked at her that he adored her.

The other two siblings hadn't come in yet, but I noticed Angela and I were the only ones that had stopped staring. Jessica had her eyes narrowed and lips slightly parted like she was trying to take in every little detail. Probably to try and figure out how to make her vain self look just like them.

Eric and Mike had their eyes and mouths wide open still focusing on Rosalie. The only difference between them is that Mike disgustingly had a little line of drool slowly slipping down his chin.

"Ewww," I groaned as I slapped the back of his head. He jumped and proceeded to choke on some saliva.

He was finally able to stutter out "Sorry what?" while looking around at us wide eyed and confused.

Angela, Jess, and I just rolled our eyes as I opened my drink and took a few big gulps. We all finally noticed Eric was still in his little trance so of course Jessica had to get him out of it: by throwing her apple across the table at his head. It hit right in the middle of his forehead with a hollow thunk.

I heard a loud chuckle come across the cafeteria and looked towards the source. Emmett had his head propped up on his fist and was giggling at the bewildered and pain filled look on Eric's face, while the rest of his siblings looked on in amusement. Except Rosalie who just rolled her eyes.

"Owww," Eric whined with a pout, "That hurt."

"At least you didn't drool all down your chin," laughed Angela as Mike was trying to mop up his face.

Our laughter was abruptly stopped as Jessica started to obnoxiously shush us and point to the door. Either aliens were landing in the parking lot or the other two Cullen siblings were making their long awaited entrance.

The first boy I saw was Edward, or at least I'm guessing its Edward seeing as he looked nothing like Rosalie. And Alice said Rosalie had a brother so, my guess had to be correct. Although he and Rosalie were pretty much the same height but that was where the similarities ended. He had kind of a light brown/bronze looking hair and smooth angular features. He would have looked gangly if his height hadn't made up for the length of his limbs.

I noticed he had a puzzled look on his face but as he sit down a smirk grew in its place.

It was then I looked to see the person walking in behind him, and my breath caught in my throat. It caught me off guard because as I gasped he looked directly at me and slowed his stride. I tried to catch my breath and rapidly blinked a few times to come back to my senses. Jasper, that of course had to be his name, he was the only one left, had kept his widened eyes on mine but his lips parted slightly and it seemed he lost his breath too. I'd never had anyone look at me so intensely. Feeling the blood rise to my cheeks I quickly looked down to my lap. What the hell just happened?

I heard a big breath being taken in and then Jessica's squeaky voice. "Oh My God! Jude did you see the way he stared at you?" Her voice then turned to disappointment, "Why the hell couldn't he look at me like that? That other boy, Edward I'm guessing, he didn't even notice me!"

Angela finally intervened, "Jess you do know there are dozens of other people in here too. Just because neither of them singled you out doesn't mean they won't notice you in the future."

And that is why I love Angela. She's always known how to talk Jess down, even if she had to say the most ridiculous things to feed her ego. I gave her a grateful look and she sent one back to me asking if I was ok. I nodded slightly, took a couple sips of juice, and looked back at the rest of my friends.

"The creepy dude's still staring over here," Mike stage whispered.

I tried to discretely turn my head to see which "creepy dude" he was talking about, but I had a feeling I already knew.

Jasper was looking this way. When he saw me looking back he gave a small smile. And as cheesy as this sounds I could have melted into a puddle of goo right there. I turned back to my friends, tuning out the sounds of their conversation that was undoubtedly centered around the new kids.

From the corner of my eye I looked him over. He had shaggy, blonde hair that landed a little above his shoulders. He looked built, nothing like Emmet but still appealing. He was an inch or two taller than Rosalie and Edward. Overall I thought he was the most beautiful. But he made me very confused.

I'd always wished for a fairytale romance and believed in the love at first sight thing, not that I thought that this was it because that was just crazy. But I knew that would never happen to me. I'm nothing special. Not appealing at all. I could be thinner, dress better, at least put on some more makeup from time to time. And if you got me in the wrong mood I could be a total bitch. It was sometimes like I had multiple personalities. To strangers I was mostly nice, but sometimes I just thought I was annoying so I would shut myself up and seem distant and moody. But I worked so hard on all of that and it never seemed to pay off. So I hadn't the faintest idea why he was so focused on me. I could still feel him watching me and strangely enough it didn't feel creepy.

A loud screech suddenly brought me out of my head. Almost everyone looked towards the sound to see Rosalie getting out of her chair and stomping out of the room with Emmett following behind her, looking like he was trying to calm her down.

I heard Jessica of course comment in a snobby tone, "I wonder what her problem is."

Back at their table Edward looked a little worried as Alice spoke to him. She and Jimmy didn't seem worried about their sister at all, Jimmy smiling and looking as happy as Alice always did. I could see Jasper occasionally joining in on the conversation mostly talking to Edward and looking a little bewildered but not worried.

"Jude," Angela said slapping me on the arm, "Hello earth to Jude."

"Yeah," I replied looking around at all of them, "What are we talking about?" Realizing then that was a stupid question.

"Have you had classes with any of them so far?" Eric spoke up.

"Oh, yeah," I noticed all of their eyes widen, "I have Algebra with Alice."

I guess that didn't satisfy them because all of them, excluding Angela (I honestly think she's the only normal one) were still looking at me like I was going to tell them the meaning of life, which by the way is 42.

"Well," I flinched as Jessica practically screamed, "What was she like? And don't just say she was nice or something we want details!"

I dramatically rolled my eyes as I heard Angela trying to stifle her giggling. "Well Jessica she was nice. And don't huff at me! She's really friendly and seems great. She loves to shop. And uh, she told me about her siblings," I rattled it all off like it was no big deal but then Jess gasped again which just made me want to kill myself. I swear she's gonna rupture something one of these days.

"Well," she urged. I just blankly stared back knowing it was getting to her. "What about them?"

"Uhhhhhh. Well Emmett and Edward are her biological brothers. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. And Jimmy was an only child. And I'm sure you could tell who was with who by the way they walked in."

"Does that mean the two guys who came in last were together," Eric said with a big dumb grin.

"Oh my God," said Jessica.

"No Eric but I'm sure if you are interested in one of them they wouldn't mind getting to know you," I sarcastically answered while giving him an exaggerated wink.

Mike grabbed Eric's ear and started tugging on it. "Man Eric I didn't know you were a swing player," he laughed out.

We all started laughing as Eric slapped Mike's hand away. "Come on guys I was kidding!"

"Oh Eric, I think it's sweet. You have a crush," Angela added with glee.

We all continued to laugh and pick on Eric but I stopped when that feeling of being watched crept up on me again. I looked over to the Cullen table and spotted Jasper, studying me from afar. He gave another small but unsure smile. And coming up with a small amount of courage from who knows where, I returned it.


	5. Two Enemies (I Guess?) and a Friend

**Author's Note: In this chapter you are finally introduced to another OC of mine, Alice's mate Jimmy. I hope you like him and you'll find out more about him and the changes I plan on making in regards to how Alice, Jimmy, and Jasper meet Carlisle, as the story goes on.**

** And I was thinking that how Rosalie acts around Jude may seem exactly like she did with Bella but that will change. And Jude won't have to get knocked up for Rosalie to like herJ **

**Stinker126 – Thanks J I'm glad you like my character. **

**Chapter Four – Two Enemies (I Guess?) and a Friend**

I was able to escape the looks I was getting from Jasper as I exited the lunch room with Eric yammering beside me about how he really didn't like guys in 'that way'.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," he stuttered out, "I mean whatever gets you going is what I say."

I just smirked at him.

"What? Wait I don't come off as gay do I? Because I don't wanna look at a random guy and have them think I wanna bang."

At that point we were at our lockers and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing.

"Good God Eric we were just playing with you. And no, I don't think you come off as gay." At that he heaved a sigh. "You should really just shut up now."

"Thank you Jude. Thank you."

"Calm down buddy," I told him as I patted his back.

I abruptly stopped inside the door to our speech class, making Eric walk right into me.

"Jeez woman, a little warning next time."

"Oh um uh yeah," I babbled like an idiot to him as I looked anywhere but at Edward Cullen's piercing gaze, "Sorry."

By that time Eric was already in his seat and I was noticing I was just standing in the doorway like a moron, so I walked quickly to my seat in the second row.

He was staring at me. I could feel it. It was a different feeling from when Jasper was staring. When he did it I felt compelled to look back, like it was engrained in me to see him. But with Edward staring at the back of my head from his seat three desks back, it felt like that creepy feeling when you think someone's standing right behind you but you know there isn't anybody there. I'd always been in tune to feel when people were staring at me. Maybe it was my paranoia people were picking out my flaws. Or I just watched to many horror movies when I was young. Yeah, I didn't really have a responsible babysitter when I was younger.

It went on like that all throughout the hour. I kept thinking I might have something on my face or something taped to my back, like a kick me sign. Wait do people even use that old prank now-a-days? Whatever it doesn't matter. Then I switched to thinking that judging by how he looked at lunch, and how Rosalie acted, he didn't like his brother making googily eyes at me. I mean Jasper wasn't really discrete about it.

When the bell finally rang I would have dropped down on my knees and thanked Jesus if I hadn't really wanted to get away from Edward's creepy staring.

Unfortunately the staring didn't stop in Speech. I was lucky enough to have Rosalie in my Typing class and even though we were watching the same lame movie about how to use the basic functions of a computer we watched every year (seriously who doesn't know how to work a computer by now?) any time I happened to glance in her direction she was giving me the evil eye. And it was serious. It kind of scared me, cause if she wanted to she could probably light me on fire with that look. And it really didn't help my self esteem much when on my way out the door she rammed into my shoulder and took off down the hall.

She must have been one strong bitch because I'm pretty sure she dislocated my shoulder. Okay maybe not, but it sure hurt like hell.

Honestly at this point I wanted to ditch and head home. I don't know what I did to make those two act so strangely towards me. I mean Alice seems to like me. Well like is probably an understatement with her. And Jasper smiled at me so I have to think he doesn't think I'm that bad considering we've never even spoken to each other. But seeing that I had two of my favorite classes left I decided to stay and stick it out. Plus if I ditched I would definitely beat myself up about it later.

Our Novels class was seriously one of the best classes at school. All we did was read books and talk about them. It was basically a book club. But there were students that actually had a low grade in the class because they were too lazy to read. Sometimes my generation really disappoints me.

I took my seat at one of the tables in the back, still thinking over all the weird events that had happened today. Hell it was only the first day!

I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard a deep voice from beside me, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I popped my head up to see Alice's boyfriend Jimmy and I sighed in what possibly could have been premature relief. If Alice likes me hopefully her boyfriend will too.

"Of course," I answered, "You're Jimmy right?"

"Yeah and you're Jude," he said with a bright smile a she took a seat, "Alice hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Oh. All good things I hope."

"Of course," he chuckled, "Alice couldn't say a bad thing about anybody even if she wanted to. It's not in her nature."

"Yeah I can definitely see that. She's very . . .," I paused trying to look for the right word without sounding rude, "she's definitely upbeat."

"That's one way to put it."

Our conversation was interrupted for a while when Mr. Bolger came in to begin class. With today being the first day it was easy. We just wrote down some suggestions for books we would want to read for the year and Mr. Bolger went over the list and picked our first book. Which to my delight would be Rose Red. He then gave us the rest of the class to do whatever we pleased.

"Well Jude," Jimmy spoke up, "I feel like I already know you because of Alice. I like your name by the way, much cooler than Judy."

"Wow, Alice really did tell you everything," I guess that was why they were all looking my way during lunch; I was the topic of conversation. "And yeah, my dad's a big Beatles freak so he started calling me that since the day I was born. I actually really glad it stuck because Judy makes me feel like I'm an old lady."

"Aw, Judy's not so bad. But being named after a Beatles song is definitely better."

"So," I hesitated.

"Go on," Jimmy encouraged.

"Well Alice told you all about me, and she told me a little about you, but maybe you could elaborate?" I rushed out shyly.

"Of course! Well obviously Esme and Carlisle adopted me a while back, which was about the same time Jasper was adopted too. Oh and of course he came with Rosalie. I get along pretty well with all of them. It was actually really great how they all accepted me so easily. They pretty much saved my life," he said with a grateful smile and a look on his face like he was thinking back on the moment.

"Sorry," he apologized as he realized he had drifted out.

"No it's fine," I reassured him with a small smile, "they sound like amazing parents."

"They are. But anyways when I met Alice we just instantly connected and have been together ever since. It's like it was meant to be." Then his eyes, which were golden like the rest of his siblings and was one of the many things that was puzzling me, became intense. "Have you ever had that feeling Jude?"

The look in his eyes combined with that question caught me off guard, especially when I immediately thought of Jasper's first initial look at me. "Uh maybe. I'm not really sure what that would feel like."

"It's really hard to describe but you know what it means when you feel it," he said with a smile and that look still in his eyes.

I must have had a worrisome look on my face because he quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to get personal. I'm supposed to be telling you about myself."

I laughed it off, "No it's okay, go on."

"Well besides causing havoc with my brothers and trying to annoy Rosalie at every possible moment," he said with a chuckle, one in which I had to join in on. At least someone was giving her some grief, "I like to make things, mostly carpentry and sculpting. Esme likes that because we boys have a tendency of breaking things when we get to rough. And I guess you could say I dabble in photography."

"You sound like you're very artistic. Maybe you could teach me how to properly use a camera sometime? I can barely work a digital Kodak," I said with a laugh. It was true though. Most of the time I could barely get the damn thing to turn on.

"I would love to help you get a grasp on this thing we call modern technology," laughed while gently hitting my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny."

The bell then interrupted us and we both headed out.

"What do you have next?" he asked.

"Um let me look," I said as I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. I'd have it memorize by the end of the week, "I have Art next."

"So do I," he said with a big smile as he wrapped on arm around my shoulders. "And so does Alice. Come on, I know she'll be very happy to see you."


	6. A Normal Routine (Sort of)

**Author's Note: **First I'd like to thank all of the new readers following and adding this to their favorites. It really encourages me to keep writing. And I know things have been kind of slow so far but I will be doing some time skips very soon. So hopefully you guys stick with me.

**Stinker126: **I know. I want to get to Jasper really quickly too but I'm trying to be realistic and have Jude really establish relationships with others too. I've read a lot of fics where an OC just jumps into the Cullen's lives like they've always known them. But don't worry your wish will be granted in the next chapter. Then their relationship will steadily start to progress.

**X'sDarkenedGrace: **Well thank you! I'm glad you still like it. There's some Jude and Jasper in the next chapter!

**meridajane: **Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Chapter Five – A Normal Routine (Sort of)**

Saying Alice was happy to see me was a huge understatement. Before we even got inside the door I could see her hopping in her seat and waving us over with a huge smile. I quietly laughed and walked over to the table she'd saved us, but before I could take a seat she got up and gently hugged me like it'd been years since our last encounter.

"I'm glad you two have gotten along so well," she directed at me and Jimmy.

"How could we not get along?" I asked her, "With you two dating, some of your bubbly, happy personality had to have rubbed off on him."

"Yeah, she has that effect on people," Jimmy said as he and Alice shared a very loving look. It was really sweet but also kind of sappy. I'm all for romance but it's crazy how perfect they seemed for each other. It was like they were soulmates.

Mr. Joplin had us quiet down as he explained some of the projects we would be doing for the year and told us we would be needing a sketch pad by the end of the week. The rest of the period was spent with Alice, Jimmy, and I doodling on computer paper. Well I was doodling but it looked like Alice and Jimmy were creating masterpieces you could compare to the Sistine Chapel.

Jimmy was drawing a very detailed log cabin in the middle of the forest. A chimney with smoke billowing out of it, window boxes overflowing with flowers, and a long list of many other small details, like the chipmunk perched in one of the trees, decorated his paper.

Alice's paper was filled with faceless models wearing what looked like very pricey designer clothing. The outfits were very pretty and the paper probably consisted of every article of clothing known to man.

"Alice are you planning on becoming a designer? Because you should."

"I've made a lot of my own clothes," she answered me without looking up from her drawings, "I'll make some for you too sometime."

"Oh no Alice. Please, you shouldn't go through all that trouble."

"I think I do," she said with a knowing smile.

"You can never say no to Alice," Jimmy spoke up. He also didn't look up from starting his second drawing, "Well, you can but she won't listen."

The remainder of school was spent with me watching them complete beautiful drawing after drawing. I could have drawn too but I can't draw anything that isn't already drawn out. Still life and landscape were my enemies.

When the final bell rang the three of us made our way outside to the parking lot. I saw Edward waiting for them by a silver Volvo. Jimmy and Alice went to a black Aston Martin which almost made my jaw drop, that is until I spotted Jasper looking at me out of the back window.

"You want a ride Jude?" asked Alice politely.

"No thanks. I don't live to far from here and I like to walk." I mostly didn't want to get to close to Rosalie in case she decided to go in for the kill, or have to officially meet Jasper and make a fool out of myself.

Alice looked like she wanted to protest but Jimmy cut her off, "Alright. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys." With that I took off making my way through the maze of cars trying to get out of the parking lot. Luckily enough it wasn't raining this time and I was able to walk back home. As soon as I opened the door I could smell something baking, specifically something chocolate and my mouth immediately started to salivate.

My mom popped her blonde head around the door of the kitchen, "Hey sweetie, how was it being back at school?"

"I made some new friends," I said as I walked to the small table in the kitchen and sat down. "A bunch of siblings just moved to town so they were kind of like the shiny, new toy that everyone paid attention to, but I get along really good with two of them."

Her face lit up with a smile, "Oh, those must be the Cullen children."

I gave her a strange look but before I could ask she cut me off, "You know how it is in a small town. News travels fast. Now here," she said as she bent over to take brownies out of the oven, "I slaved away all day to make these for you. I thought you'd need a good chocolate fix to get over having to go back to school."

'Oh no' I thought.

"Mom that's really sweet but I ate a big lunch and I'm not really hungry right now. I'll have some for dessert later."

"Well okay then," she pointed her finger at me, "but you better eat some because I made these out of love!"

"I will."

"Now tell me about these new friends you made."

I then proceeded to tell her all about Alice and Jimmy and the rest of the Cullens. But for her benefit I left out all of the weirdness at lunch, just telling her I didn't really know the others because I didn't have any classes with them.

When she'd finally had her fill I decided to make my leave, "I'm gonna head upstairs and pick out my clothes for tomorrow, then I'll probably be down in the basement working out," I told her as I moved to the stairs. Downstairs was dad's man cave/workout room and our laundry room, and where I spent a lot of my time.

"Alright, but don't work yourself to hard down there, we don't want you fainting on us again."

I didn't answer to that, mostly because she and dad thought I'd just exhausted myself. If she knew I had barely eaten that week she would have gone nuts with worry. That had been a particularly bad week for me.

That's how the rest of my night went. I worked out down stairs for about two hours, pacing myself but doing the hardest exercises to make up for the slow pace. Dad came home in a pretty good mood, asking me how school went, me basically repeating what I'd said to my mother. I ate just enough to make it look like I'd eaten at all and then retreated upstairs to my attic room.

By then I was tired and ready for sleep but thoughts of Jasper and how his siblings acted towards me plagued my mind. I'd never really had a guy be interested in me. Yeah I've flirted but nothing ever came of it. But it seemed to me that Jasper liked me. I mean if I stared at someone like he did to me it'd be either because they had some strange bug on their face and I was terrified, or I liked them. And I'm sure I didn't have some exotic bug on my face because Jessica would have been freaking out about that instead of the new kids.

And those feelings that just popped up on me when we first locked eyes. What the hell was that? I felt at peace, calm. It was hard to explain. It was like I just melted into a puddle of comfortableness. If that even makes any sense. Everything seemed right in the world in that moment.

But on the flip side, when he looked away I felt very unnerved about the strange situation. How could someone I'd just laid eyes on make me feel like that.

In my head it was a never ending cycle of giddiness because he could possibly like me and then self doubt because I couldn't think of anything he could possibly see in me.

All of the thoughts must have been what finally tipped me into sleep because I woke up the next day wearing the same clothes I wore to school the day before.

* * *

The next day went on the same as the first with the exception of Edward and Rosalie not constantly looking over at me during lunch. But Jasper still stared over for brief periods of time before turning to talk to Alice or Edward. It actually wasn't as annoying as it was the day before.

The only thing that broke up the routine of chatting with Alice, the weirdness in the lunch room, and bonding over books with Jimmy, was when Edward decided to properly introduce himself to me during the last five minutes of Speech.

He had discontinued his staring at the back of my head all throughout class but evidently during our last free minutes of class he got Ray Presley to switch seats with him and when I heard his voice right behind me I jumped and whipped around in my seat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Edward, Alice's brother."

"Yeah I know who you are," I spat out and when I realized how rude I was sounding I backtracked, "Sorry I just . . . I didn't know you were behind me."

"No I apologize, and not just for scaring you just now. I know I've come off as rude not introducing myself to a friend of my sister," he seemed to hesitate trying to figure out what to say, "and for giving you dirty looks. Moving has been harder on some of us than others and Alice's constant happy attitude wasn't helping."

"Well I guess it's alright, as long as we can maybe start over and if not become friends, at least get along."

"I would like that. And I know Alice would love it," he responded with a smile.

"Good. I'm happy to know I didn't do anything wrong, that I didn't offend you in anyway. Seeing as I'd only seen you twice."

"No you didn't do anything," he said just as the bell rang, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Huh. Well that was interesting. At least he doesn't hate me.

* * *

The next two days were normal as usual, just with my three new friends added to it. I guess Edward was a friend. We weren't as close as I was with Alice and Jimmy, but he didn't give me the death stare so I decided to count him as a friend.

It was Friday when my routine was shattered. The day had been going fine, everyone exceptionally happy because of the coming weekend, when Alice decided to practically accost me at lunch.

"So what are you having?" she asked me as we both looked over the undesirable choices we were given.

"I was just gonna have a small salad," I told her. If I ate that I'd be good for most of the day.

"Well hurry up," she told my while grabbing an orange and a small portion of macaroni salad, "I want us to have as much time as possible before we have to go to class."

"Time for what?"

"For me to introduce you to the rest of my siblings of course," she said with a triumphant smirk upon her face as my eyes widened. It was like she knew how horrifying this would be for me.

I didn't even have any time to protest before she had grabbed my wrist and started practically pulling me towards her table. And just my luck, the person whose eyes I met first was Jaspers.


	7. A Curious Lunch with the Cullens

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for taking so long to update. The last month I've been back and forth from being depressive and just laying around feeling horrible to doing some odd jobs and having crazy errands to run. And for one week I was physically sick. I have definitely not lost interest in writing this story and hopefully I'll start posting more often. This story will be finished someday, even if I'm 80 years old when it's done! That being said because I hadn't written in so long I had terrible writers block. So I'm not really sure if this chapter is that good. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Chapter Six – A Curious Lunch with the Cullens**

"Guys this is Jude, the girl I was telling you about. Jude you already know Jimmy and Edward but this," she said while pointing to Emmett, "is my big brother Emmett." I had to struggle to look away from Jasper and when I did I saw that Emmett had the biggest grin in his face and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jude. Alice won't shut up about you," he chuckled.

I gave Alice a pointed look while Jimmy quietly laughed in the background, "Yeah thanks for that."

"What? We're all going to be great friends. I know it." Well at least she has hope because with the stare Rosalie is giving me I don't think everyone will like me.

Alice shoves me in a chair between her and Jasper who I try to ignore, which is proving to be very difficult. It's like he's a frickin' magnet or something.

"Jude, this is my Rosalie," Emmett pipes up while putting his arm around her shoulders.

I'm not really sure what the right response to her nonchalant look should be so I just settle with, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too I guess," she says in a pretty nice tone. Well it's not particularly nice, it's more like she doesn't really care, which is fine with me. If she doesn't want me to mess with her I won't.

Alice, Emmett, Jimmy, and Edward roll their eyes while Jasper looks upset. "You'll grow on her," Alice stage whispers in my ear. I just give her a polite smile while Edward reassures me with a wink.

"And this," Alice says like she's presenting the grand prize on some game show, "is Jasper."

Alright I guess I have to look at him. Great now I'm stuck. I don't think I'll ever be able to look away. I mean yeah he's attractive. Actually I think he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen but there's something else there too. I can't describe what it is but it's weird, strange, and taking me by surprise. What the hell is going on!? And it doesn't help when he finally speaks and I hear that accent.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he says with a kind smile, "Alice says nothing but good things about you."

I'm sure I'm blushing like a virginal school girl. Well technically I am a virginal school girl but whatever. "Well I'm nothing to special. I'm sure Alice talks me up quite a bit."

"No. I'd say her descriptions weren't even close to the real thing."

Oh My God. I'm sure I'm a red as a tomato right now. I've had crushes before but I don't think I could classify this as a crush. This is something new and foreign to me. Much more intense than a crush. I've not even been sitting by him for five minutes and I feel so calm and at peace. Like this is the best place in the world. It's like I'm being pulled to him.

" . . . around here?"

"I'm sorry what?" I snap back to reality and realize they all have their eyes on me along with little smiles barely visible on their lips. Except Rosalie who is just looking at me expectantly.

Emmett lets out a hearty laugh, "I said what's there to do around here?"

"Um, honestly not much," I laugh. "Hiking, camping, people sometimes go down to the beach. Most of the time we just hang out in front of some store front until the manager gets tired of us and makes us leave. Forks isn't all that exciting."

"Well I'm sure we can make some exciting stuff happen around here huh Jazz."

"Emmett," he says as a warning. I'm guessing Emmett can get a little wild.

"Fine," he huffs out.

I let out a laugh at his childlike pout and Jasper snaps his head over towards me when he hears it. His eyes have lit up and that's when I notice he's got the same golden eyes as Alice. In fact they all have the same color eyes. But they're not all related. Huh. Oh well maybe they all wear contacts. It's still weird they all wear the same color but whatever, I'm babbling in my own head.

I give him a small smile but then feel my cheeks heating up and look back down at the table top.

Alice speaks up while putting an arm around my chair, "Jude if it's okay with you, we'd like you to sit with us every once and a while. I'd really, really love for you to." Great she's giving me the puppy dog eyes. Like I would say no anyway.

"Sure, if it's alright with all of you?" I ask looking around at all of them.

"Of course Jude", answers Jimmy.

"You can be our official Forks friend!" Emmett exclaims.

I look back over at Jasper and it takes my breath away. He's wearing a big, beautiful smile. I don't think I've ever seen someone look so happy and content. It kind of makes my head spin. "You're welcome to be with us anytime Jude."

I hear Rosalie sigh and wonder if she's going to put up a fight. She looks resigned, like she doesn't really care for me being around but knows it's going to happen anyway.

"I don't think we should steal you completely away though," Edward says to me with a smirk, "your friends might break their necks trying to see what's going on."

A flash of confusion sparks in my brain until I remember one of my friends is the gossip queen herself, Jessica. I look over to my regular table to see everyone except Angela staring with wide eyes and their mouths practically open. Mike and Eric quickly look away once they realize they've been caught but Jessica mouths to me, in a not so subtle way that she wants to know everything.

"Oh my God," I mumble while turning back to the Cullens and resting my palm on my forehead. Edward gives a small laugh and to my surprise even Rosalie chuckles quietly which causes my head to snap up to look at her. She looks back, her right eyebrow raised like she's challenging me to say something.

I don't. I'm not that stupid.

I look back to my old table and see Angela giving me a look that says she's sorry about our three uncouth friends. I just send a smile her way and shake my head. There's really nothing to do about them anyway.

"I'll try to rein them in. Try being the key word."

"Don't worry about it," Edward replies, "We've moved school's a couple of times before and it just comes with being the new kids."

"Well they could at least be polite and not gawk at you like you're animals behind the glass at the zoo."

"That's why we all only have anything to do with you. You don't treat us like a novelty," Rosalie says. She actually looks sincere when she says it. It's not like she wouldn't. I'm sure it gets old fast being the new kids.

"Well," I say hesitantly to her, "you're just people."

At that Emmett bursts out laughing, catching the attention of the whole lunch room. I'm not really sure what's so funny about that but okay.

Soon enough he calms down to just chuckling when he sees all the piercing stares coming from his siblings. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm good now."

"You know," Jasper addresses me, breaking the silence, "you really are amazing."

Here it comes, the blushing and the huge smile that probably makes me look like a fool, "Thank you, I guess."

"The bell's about to ring," Alice says. And not five seconds later it does.

"Jude," I hear Jasper say. I turn around to him after pushing my chair in and grabbing my uneaten lunch. He's standing very close but oddly enough I don't mind. I actually like it.

"Uh, yes."

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?"

"Of course not. That'd be nice."

Then my tray is being pulled out of my hand from behind me. "Here I'll take that." I turn to see Alice with Jimmy behind her looking amused at her actions, "You two go on to class. Go shoo!"

Jasper then appears at my side and puts his hand lightly on my back, leading me out of the cafeteria. The moment he touches me my back starts to tingle and I involuntarily let out a soft sigh. It's not sparks like it's described in all those cheesy romance novels. It's more like the feeling you get just before your hand falls asleep. Like a gentle, relaxing, warm feeling.

"I see you've been able to handle all of Alice's quirks," he says teasingly.

"Yeah," I laugh, "With someone as nice as her the quirks, as you call them, aren't bad at all."

"I hope Rosalie and Emmett didn't scare you."

"Well Emmett is quite boisterous, but I think I can handle him," I look up to Jasper with a smile. Good lord this is crazy. He makes me feel all warm inside my chest when I look at him. "And I don't really know Rosalie to well but I would probably be standoffish too if I was stared at 24/7 by ignorant teenagers."

"It is tiring at first, but after a while you don't notice it anymore," he says as we near the door to my speech class. "Here you are. Safe and sound."

"Thanks for walking with me, and for accepting me as a friend I guess."

"Well I would never deny you," he says with an intensity in not only his voice but his eyes as well.

"Um, well, I guess I'll see you around."

"I hope so," he says, then turns and walks back the way we came.

I walk into class and to my seat in a daze that quickly wears off when Eric plops down in front of me.

"Just so you know Jessica's going to ambush you after school."

"Yeah I figured. And by the look on your face you also want to know what happened?"

"No. No!" he persisted like that was an absurd idea. "No. . . . okay yes, yes I do want to know."

"Well how bout we just all go to the Newton's store and hang out there so I can tell you all at once instead of repeating everything millions of times?"

"Cool. I'll text Mike," he tells me while turning around in his seat, sneaking his cell phone out, "You tell Angela and Jessica. If she can wait that long."

"Well she's gonna have to," I say while texting both Angela and Jessica, "If she comes up to me once before hand. I got dirt on her."

"You're pretty evil." I jump hearing Edward's voice in my ear.

"I can be if you get on my bad side," I say with a smile.

He smiles back, "I'll remember that." I go to turn back in my seat when his voice stops me, "Oh and good luck with Jessica."

"Eaves drop much Edward?"

He answers me back with another secretive smile, "You have no idea."

"Alrighty then." I shake my head as I turn back around to answer a text, no doubt from Jessica. Frankly I'm surprised she didn't text me before I had the chance to text her.

**I have 2 wait til then?!**

'Hell yeah you do.' I think.

**Yep. & remember if u pester me b4, I have dirt on u;)**

Let's just say that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Typing was different. Well the only real difference was that Rosalie didn't glare at me. In fact she didn't even act like I existed, which is better than wanting to set me on fire with her eyes.

In Novels Jimmy asked if I was too uncomfortable being bombarded like that at lunch.

"Not really. I mean Alice did take me by surprise, but I'm glad I got to meet your other siblings."

"I tried to make her give you some warning," he glances at me with sympathy, "but . . ."

I don't give him a chance to finish, " . . . you can't stop Alice."

* * *

Art was normal too, until Alice abruptly brought up a topic that made me snap my pencil lead off.

"So how do you like Jasper?"

"Alice," Jimmy chastised her.

"What?" she replied innocently, "He did walk her to class. I just wanted to know if they got along." She turned back to me waiting for my answer.

"Uh, he's very nice. Definitely a southern gentleman," I finished with a small smile.

"Good. He's always had a lot of trouble changing schools and the things that come with it. I think you'll be able to help him open up."

Okay I really don't want to talk about Jasper right now cause I know I'll sound like an idiot. And I just might drool over him. "Well I like all of you guys. Even Rosalie," I say trying to change the subject. They both looked up at me after that statement. "Well she doesn't look like she wants to kill me every time I'm in her path so I count that as a small victory."

They both chuckled at that. Alice puts her hand on top of mine, "Jude I know you two will be really good friends some day. I promise," she said with a wink.

With that we went back to our work. Well they did, I was mostly thinking about Jasper. I've never felt like this before with any boy. I know I just met him today but even since I saw him the first day at lunch, I'd been thinking about him without realizing it. And when I did I quickly tried to snap out of it. I feel connected to him somehow, drawn to him. I mean yeah he's extremely good looking but . . . I just don't know what's going on with my feelings and that boy.

I've never had a boy interested in me. I guess I'm not good enough, maybe a little too flabby. Sometimes my attitude can suck. At first when other girls were getting their first kisses and boyfriends it bothered me. But I just came to accept the fact that I wasn't what boys were looking for. And since then I've tried to better myself in every way possible. So I don't know why Jasper shows an interest in me. I know it's not much but I don't think I can feel this way about someone without them feeling at least something. And as dumb as it sounds, I'm worried. These feelings seem like a big, colossal joke that could blow up in my face.


	8. Surprise, Determination, & Doubt

**Author's Note: **This chapter is in Jasper's POV. I wasn't sure if I was going to do this but thanks to my newest reviewer Bassoon I am. It kind of goes back a few days in the timeline to when Jude and Jasper first see each other in the lunch room. And I think the next chapter or two will be in Jasper's POV if any of you readers ever want a chapter in Jasper's POV just tell me what you want it to be about and I'll do my best.

**Bassoon: **Your wish is my command! When I was reading the last chapter I realized I really should start describing how Jude looks. Hopefully all your curiosities will be answered in this chapter, but just to give you a brief synopsis of her looks, she's average looking and curvy. The reason she's so insecure with her body is because she's never really had anyone express that she's beautiful no matter what she looks like. That and to her it seems like all of the boys she knows go for the skinny, "beautiful" girls.

**GracefullyDarkend – **Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about the story!

**kage kitsune 14 – **Yeah Jude doesn't really know what's going on with herself right now.

**Chapter Seven – Surprise, Determination, & Doubt**

When the family all sat down at the dining room table to discuss where our next home would be it was a unanimous decision. Forks, Washington. Alice, Jimmy, and I had never been there but the rest of my siblings said we could almost be normal there. There was plenty of land to find game to eat; our home was secluded out in the woods for privacy, and best of all the sun was out only a couple of days out of the year. The downside would be going back to high school. The place where we would be bored to death, if we could be.

The close quarters with hundreds of humans was the most difficult problem. My control has gotten better over the years but it's nothing compared to the rest of my family. Being the newest vegetarian is a big disadvantage. Especially because my ability makes me able to feel everyone else's blood lust, that and Alice and Edward are always teaming up to watch out for me. Sometimes it's appreciated but most of the time it gets irritating. The only time the lust gets bad is when I haven't been on a hunt in a while, which rarely happens. And luckily I haven't been with the family when or if any of them found their singers. Some of those situations haven't turned out so well for them.

A couple of days after the decision was made Alice got even more excited about the move, which usually means she's had a vision.

Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were off hunting. I was sitting out on the porch swing reading over one of Carlisle's many accounts of early history when she came skipping out and instead of taking a seat she stood nearby, bouncing lightly on her toes. I gave in, looked up at her with just my eyes and saw the look. The smug look that said 'I know something you don't know.'

"Yes Alice?"

Her smile brightened and she finally took a seat next to me, "This move is going to be very good for you Jasper. You're going to be so happy!"

Even though most of the time it was supremely annoying not knowing things with her and Edward around, I have to say it was also amusing when Alice got to acting like a little girl with a big secret.

"And what's so special bout this move? Even if I couldn't feel your excitement, just how you're actin is making me curious in a good way."

She turned to look me in the eyes, calming down just a bit even though I could still feel the happiness there and said six little words that made my dead heart warm just the slightest, "You're going to find your mate."

It took a minute, maybe even more than that to really process what she had just proclaimed. My mate. The person I was meant to be with forever. It was a dream come true for me. Both Edward and I have had to live in a house full of loving couples while we were alone. Edward has suffered that longer than me. I did have Maria at one time, but that wasn't love. That was just physical attraction and convenience for her. But now I'd know what it was like to have someone. While I did feel sorry for Edward, I couldn't help but feel relief in knowing I'd not be alone anymore.

"Are you sure Alice? Did you see her? I thought there weren't any covens in Washington?"

"Calm down Jasper," she says with a laugh, "I didn't see her face. It was still fuzzy but I did see the two of you together and it seemed like you were very happy. But . . ."

"But? What's gonna happen?" My heart immediately sinks down to my stomach.

"Now don't get too worried. From what I've seen, even though it's all very fuzzy," she pauses and then answers in a gentler voice, "she's not like us."

She's human. I could potentially lose control and kill her like a savage. But I won't let that happen. I don't even know this girl yet but I'll do anything to protect her. Just knowing I have a soul mate out there is enough.

Alice is looking at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction. Evidently she saw more than one outcome to this confession. I see Jimmy wander to the door of the porch, more than likely there to hold me back if I get angry.

"Alright. I'll just have to hunt as often as possible just to be safe." Alice shakes her head encouraging me. I look up to them both with what I'm sure is a hard determination in my eyes. "I won't **ever **do anything to hurt her."

"I don't think you will."

"Neither do I man," Jimmy says.

"Alice you have to keep a lookout for any trouble," I plead to her. All I get back is a look of sarcasm. Of course she'll be looking out for trouble. It's practically her job. "I'll have to tell the others." That should be fun, especially with Rosalie. Hopefully she doesn't break anything.

"We'll be right there supporting you," Jimmy tells me while walking over to Alice and laying a hand on her shoulder. All the while she has a hazy look on her face. Probably looking to see how the confrontation will go.

She suddenly snaps back to reality, "It should be fine. We all know Carlisle and Esme will be supportive, ecstatic even. Emmett more than likely won't really care but still be happy for you. It's Rosalie and Edward you should worry about. But it really doesn't matter. Moving to Forks is set in stone."

I give them both a grateful smile. They are the members of my family I'm closest too. After all Alice and Jimmy were the ones that found me, or I should say waiting for me.

* * *

Alice was right. Carlisle and Esme were supportive. Emmett was more excited about the challenge I was taking on. Rosalie was . . . pissed. But I have seen her angrier. She's wasn't exactly worried about my mate exposing us. Alice reassured her that she's seen her with the entire family and that I wouldn't get close to a human if it was a risk like that. That calmed her down somewhat. She was more worried about my control. This girl being my singer wasn't an issue. I'd found mine long ago and let's just say it wasn't my best moment. But I was the newest to our lifestyle, and if I caught a wiff of her blood at the wrong time we would be exposed.

Edward was upset that this would make him the only one without a significant other in the house. But of course it's Edward so he was also happy for me but still worried about me losing control.

We all rallied around each other and to please the family Rosalie settled down enough to agree about the move to Forks even though Alice told her she would be going anyway. I'm sure I'd have to hear her wrath until the end of time, but if I got to meet my mate it was worth it. I did feel a little bit better when later that night while out hunting she told me she was glad I would have someone, unless I drain her. Just when you think you've cracked the ice princess, she blows a burst of cold wind back in your face.

* * *

The move to Forks was fast thanks to our vampire speed and the first day of school was upon us. Edward, Alice, and I were posing as sophomores while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jimmy were juniors. The younger we start out the longer we can stay in one place. The gossip had started before we were even seen and the stares were ever present as we drove into school in the Volvo and the Aston Martin. We had all hunted the night before so the smell wasn't that bad. I had over done it when Alice told me I'd see her today. Just because I wouldn't be near her didn't mean I wasn't going to be careful.

The thing that was bothersome for me and Edward was the feelings and thoughts coming off these teens. That's one of the downsides of becoming a vampire, you become more attractive and I have to feel the hormonal lust from just about every person I come in contact with. At least I don't have to hear their vulgar thoughts.

As we were all walking towards the front office Alice went off into her head to glimpse another vision. Hopefully it was about the girl. She came back down just as we walked into the office and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Did you see her Alice?" I asked her in a low enough voice so that the secretary wouldn't hear.

The only answer I got was a confirmative head shake because we were then interrupted by the dumb struck secretary handing us our time tables. When we got back into the hall I cornered the little pixie, "So?"

She wrapped her arm around Jimmy and put a stern look on her face, "You should head to class young man," she said pointing dramatically while they walked away with a chuckling Emmett. "Oh and be ready to be blown away at lunch."

Three hours! I have to wait for three torturous hours to see her while dealing with the looks and the whispers.

"You should calm down," I hear Edward say as he walks to my side, "I have two classes with you before then and I don't want to hear your mind shouting about your love."

"You could always listen to the wild rumors about us. Keep yourself entertained."

"When we get home I might have to figure out some way to scrub my brain clean. Every decade women get more and more perverse," he pauses, looking like he's thinking while I laugh, "In fact why don't you shout your thoughts as loud as you can."

* * *

If I didn't have super vampire sight I'd swear the clock had stopped about half a dozen times now. It's only the beginning of third period and I'm so close to just running out the door and looking for her. I've been waiting 140 plus years for this woman. But I'm sure if I did leave Alice would be right outside the door ready to give me a verbal beating.

Just one more minute and the bell rings.

Thirty seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

It rings and I find it almost impossible to not jump up at vampire speed. I get through the door quickly, most humans' instincts tell them to stay out of my way. I meet up with the rest of my siblings on the outside walkway towards lunch. How did I manage to be the last one here?

Rosalie sees me and rolls her eyes, "Alright, let's get this over with." She grabs Emmett's burly hand in hers and makes her way inside.

"Don't listen to her Jazz, we're all rooting for you," Jimmy reassures me as he starts leading Alice away.

Right before she enters the door I hear her say, "You'll be fine Jazzy!"

All the while Edward's been looking at me skeptically, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Would you just take off runnin' if you knew your soul mate was in the other room? We've both seen how it is. Neither people can deny it."

He smirks a little, hopefully at my determination, and nods his head, "Good luck," and with that he disappears inside.

I quickly follow after him, holding my breath just in case one of their scents is too strong. Much too slow for a human to notice I started to look around for the one. The woman that would take my breath away, so to speak.

Out of all the gossiping and whispering going on in the room I hear a gasp. One that makes me snap my head to my right and I know it's her.


	9. First Sight

**Author's Note: Alright I'm back. I'm not too sure about this one. I've probably said that about all the chapters but this one makes me the most insecure. I'd really love feedback on Jasper's characterization and if anything was crap. **

**And the next chapter will be back in Jude's POV. Thanks to all of the reviewers and people who've followed this story. **

**Chapter Eight – First Sight**

I'm aware that she's sitting with four other humans but I only have eyes for her. Drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. No, stop Jasper; don't think about any type of thirst!

With my advanced vampire eyesight I'm able to get a good glimpse of her in the five seconds it takes to get to the table my siblings are occupying. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed. They looked almost the exact shade of the many pine trees scattered along the countryside. Looking into them made me feel at ease and content. She was pale like everyone around here, the dark circles under her eyes making her lack of color stand out even more. From what I could see of her she was void of any freckles or birthmarks except for a few scattered acne scars. Her face looked slightly gaunt, nothing severe but like it is usually more rounded. Her hair was the darkest shade of black I've ever seen and when the light from the fluorescents hit it at a certain angle it seemed to have a blue tint. It stopped a little below the tops of her shoulders framing her face.

Her breathing and heartbeat sped up slightly, as did her blinking. The blood rose to her cheeks when she realized she was staring back, making my mouth water in the slightest but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I could feel one emotion from her that I also shared, content. But it was also mixed with nervousness and confusion. Unfortunately she looked down into her lap effectively hiding her face behind her hair.

I sat down in the remaining seat and reluctantly looked towards my siblings. I couldn't stare at her all lunch period; she'd think I'm a freak. Well technically I am but I need her to at least not be scared of me from the get go.

Rosalie was looking away from me, nose up in the air and arms crossed. Emmett, Jimmy, and Alice were staring at me expectantly, the little pixie bouncing lightly in her seat, something she seemed to almost never stop doing.

"Soooo," Alice dragged out, "Was it everything you hoped it would be? Did it go as good as I saw it?"

I gave her a smirk, "She's beautiful."

"Oh man," Emmett bellowed, "five seconds in and you're already whipped."

"Not as much as you Emmy bear." That got him to shut up and everyone else except Rose chuckling. About thirty years ago Jimmy caught Emmett trying to get back on Rose's good side by asking her if he was still her Emmy bear. And now instead of that being her ridiculous pet name for him, it's our torture device.

I looked back over her way and after the blonde kid informed her that I was staring she slowly looked up. I gave her a small smile, hopefully not coming off as creepy like the doofus said I was. She didn't smile back but I did feel a bit of excitement from her.

From this vantage point I had a better view of the rest of her body. Even though she was sitting down I could tell she was about average height but she looked a little underweight. Her arms looked a bit too skinny along with her legs. Her hips were the widest part of her body. What my mother used to call child bearing hips.

"She doesn't like herself," Edward suddenly spoke up, discretely looking towards her table, "She's thinking about you. She definitely felt the pull, but she's confused. She doesn't think she's worthy of people's attention."

A bit of anger flared up in me. Why would she thing she's not worthy? She's perfect. I may not know her yet but if she's my soulmate then she's perfect for me. I'll just have to make her see that. Of course I'll have to actually talk to her first.

"Well, I'll make her see how special she is. Now she's got me whether she likes it or not."

Rosalie suddenly scooted back her chair making a god awful screeching noise and bringing all the attention to our table. She was shaking her head as she headed out of the lunch room Emmett sighed and got up, "Don't worry about it Jazz. I'll calm her down."

"We'll never hear the end of this," Edward said as her looked off in their direction with a distasteful look on his face. It pissed me off that Rose would think I'd hurt my mate.

"Well she'll have to get over it," Alice said to him.

"Emmett's right man," Jimmy directed at me, "You just focus on your girl and we'll handle her." At that Edward face turned into a grimace. "Hey it's not like we haven't had to listen to her bitch nonstop before."

Edward opted to leave it at that and turned our attention back to Jude's table, "Their talking about us."

"Well who isn't?" quipped Alice.

We all listened in as the blonde, who I now know is Mike, and the brunette girl Jessica badger Jude for information about us. She didn't say much. Just that she'd met Alice and she's learned very few things about the rest of us. I was amazed that Alice didn't scare her away and sent her a grateful look to which she gave a small smile back. Like I said before Alice, Jimmy, and I had a very special bond. We'd been through a lot together and I just seemed to click with them in a different way than the rest of my siblings.

When the asian boy started to smart off about Edward and I being together we tuned out. But towards the end of lunch I looked back over to my soulmate trying to take in as much as possible to last before I'd get to see her again. A few seconds before the bell rang she looked over and I gave her a tentative smile. I didn't want her to think I was stalking her of something. My dead heart swelled and I thought I would burst when she gave me a small smile back.

* * *

Now that I'd got a look at my mate the next four hours were even worse than the first three. The only reprieve was getting a couple of glimpses of her as she was walking to her classes. Although her classes were practically on the opposite side of the building form mine, my vampire speed helped me to get back and forth.

The emotions coming off of Edward and Rosalie weren't really helping the situation. As I passed Edward in the hall after fourth hour I could feel curiosity along with the smallest tinge of disgust. 'What's your problem?' I mentally asked him.

"It's nothing against her," he said quietly, "She's human. I just don't understand how this is able to happen. This could end badly," his gaze went back to me, "even if you are perfectly fine around her. Anything could happen."

"Nothin' will happen," I said fiercely, "I'd die to protect her. I know that's strange for you ta understand that. Hell it's strange for me too, but we have ta deal with what life throws at us."

"I just don't like the unknown. Alice won't let anything slip. It's infuriating."

"Yeah she can have that effect," I replied as I walked away.

The last class of the day was where I had to endure the wrath of Rose. Of course it wasn't her full capacity of anger. That would be saved for home, but thirty minutes in I was able to dampen her anxiety and worried feelings down to something I could almost ignore. I knew she wasn't mad per say. She was just on edge, afraid that I'd massacre the whole school starting with the girl. But with Rosalie everything is dramatic.

When the bell rang I raced out to the cars at a fast human pace so I could see her. From what Alice said she didn't have a car yet so she would probably be on her way to the buses. I intended to stand by the vehicles but just as I walked past the Volvo the powerful scent of one of the humans hit me. My mouth started to salivate with venom. I didn't want to risk hurting Jude so I immediately got in the back seat of the Aston.

I saw her walking out with Jimmy and Alice, a smile on her face that made my chest feel warm. Or as warm as it could feel. When she saw the black car her jaw dropped but abruptly snapped back shut when she saw me, embarrassment rolling off of her. Alice asked if she wanted a ride and she politely declined and made her way through the parking lot, thankfully avoiding any oncoming traffic. As she turned the corner and disappeared, I started counting down the hours until I'd see her again.

* * *

The ride home was filled with Alice chattering excitedly about how everything went and how she could see nothing but good coming for us. But I knew in the car ahead of us it was the exact opposite, which was proved when we parked in the garage and Rosalie slammed the passenger door to the Volvo so hard she dented it. She stomped into the living room with the rest of us following along, Edward having an annoyed look on his face now that his car was damaged.

Esme was at the door waiting for us with a hopeful look on her face, "I'm guessing everything went alright," she asked with a questioning look.

"Everything was fine," Alice told her while giving her a kiss on the cheek, "just like I knew it would be."

Then Esme swooped in to give me a loving hug, "I'm so proud of you son. And so happy."

I moved out of her arms, "So am I."

"You can tell me and Carlisle all about it when he gets home," she replied as we walked farther into the house, each of us spreading out to occupy our time with something. I sped up to my bedroom and grabbed my sketchbook. I had always had a gift for drawing, even when I was human but I hadn't done anything in a while. But now I had the perfect subject to start up again.

* * *

Carlisle was as happy for me as Esme was but also a little surprised at how controlled I was in the moment. They both couldn't wait to meet her, but of course that probably wouldn't happen for a while.

The rest of the school week went on just like before, with me keeping an eye out for Jude every chance I could. I was memorizing and cataloging every little thing about her in my mind to dwell on when she wasn't near. How she usually tried to hide behind her hair, unless she got caught up in a conversation; she was almost always adjusting her clothes or the way she moved like she was trying to get everything a particular way. A lot of anxiety and worry came off of her. Not an immense load of these emotions at once but a mild, almost constant stream all throughout the day. That and the fact that I've hardly ever seen her eat lunch bothered me. I first questioned Edward on it.

"She's not anorexic," which made me let out an unnecessary breath of relief, "but she never eats much at once. As I said before she's very insecure."

"Don't worry Jasper," Alice reassured me as she practically popped out of thin air, "You'll be able to make her better. That is how mates work."

"Could you just keep an eye out for her, or you know your mind out for her," I practically demanded of her, "I don't want anything drastic to happen. You too Edward."

Edward nodded as Alice spoke up, "Please, I've been keeping watch on her since I first saw her a month ago."


End file.
